los caminos se unen
by mitsuko15
Summary: estw fanic se trata deee cuando lo leen lo sabra


**hola este es mi primer facnic espero que le gusten mi historia pero no se muy buena escribiendo historias y he leido algunas historias como downday y el nacimiento de un nuevo poder ...que fue hecho por bonis y otro por mariposa infernal es son los que mas me han gustado entre otros como me gustaría se paresca como aquellas historias .pero voy ha subir historias ...ya basta de hablar de mi espero que le guste historia y es cierto que mi favorita paraja es hitsu y karin como a la mayoria...pero a ustedes le cae l a parja "toshiroyyachiro oooooooooo toshiro x hinamori " para ser franca a mi no me gusta estas parejas como dije es hitsu y karin cuales son las razones de eso ...por eso hice una encuesta y quiero que vean cuales son las razozones que mas le convensan...ya creo que me estoy desviando del tema asi que ya les presento la historia::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

una mañana del fin de semana (sábado) una chica de cabello negro ,ojos negro como de onix se vestia para ir al campo de de futbol  
vestia de una pantaloneta azul ,un polo blanco y un bibiri negro . iba corriendo a comer porque siempre los dias sabados y domingo  
salia a practicar su juego de ese tiempo ichigo desde que ella tenia ya doce mejor dicho despues de uqe paso el invierno  
no estaba y no se sabian donde estaba .desde que fue yuzu se sentia triste de haber perdido otro familiar pero mejor dicho no estar con  
su hermano que ni se sabia en donde estaba , pero ni siquiera se hablaba de ello.

ya me voy yuzu - dijo karin corriendo apresuradamente porque se le hacia tarde ,ya podia ver el parque y a tods sus amigos esperandole  
karin rapido -decia souta llegando hacia el -tanto te demorabas karin  
solo asintio y empezaron a jugar a5 entre b5 era un juego amistoso pero,con apuesta ,  
en el equipo A estaba :  
-karin - yuuto  
-souta -sora  
-kaito

en el equipo B estaban:  
-hayato -taichi  
-hiromu -asashi  
-daisuke

empezaron a jugar el equipo A anoto 4 el equip era el tiempo se acaba faltaba 1 un punto si querian ganar la apuesta ,karin tenia  
la pelota estaba esquivando y ya llegaba al equipo contrario pero alguen le distrajo ,alguien que ella estimaba .  
too..shiro-dijo karin murmurando  
pero en ese momento hayato le robo la pelota estaba corriendo y ya llegaba ya que karin se lo quedo mirando aquel chico en hace 1 año habia jugado  
con el y no se dio cuenta que le quitaron la pelota y le robaron la pelota ,y anotaron un punto y el equipo B GANO HAsta que karin salio de  
sus distrccion.  
victoria - gritaban hayato,hiromu ,daisuke ,taichi y asacgi .  
que-dijo karin al escuchar que el equipo contrario decia victoria.  
como lo escuchaste ganaron- dijo souta con decepcion - ahora arremos 1 cosa de lo que mande  
...-dijo karin decepcionada , hasta que recordo lo que habia visto y se fue corriendo  
...-dijo daisuke - ven karin  
yo voy por ella - dijo souta ,y se fue corriendo  
ey karin-dijo souta ,y la detuvo -porque te estas yendo ,no vienes  
ya ahorita-dijo karin -esperame  
te acompaño - dijo saota -y no acepto un no  
mmmm...ya-dijo karin con el ceño fruncido y choco con alguien y vio unos ojos color turqueza  
con una chaqueta negra y pantalon pitillo azulado y cuando vio quien era se roborizo porque estaba a 2 cm de ella ademas estaba su amigo y se estaba separando  
de el pero ella no queria al finala lo hizo.  
toshi...ro-dijo karin al verlo  
kurosaki -dijo toshiro  
quien es el - dijo souta  
ah el es un viejo amigo -dijo karin  
dejame presentarme yo soy souta "su novio - dijo souta pero en su mente se rio,toshiro fruncio el ceño miro de reojo a karin y vio que se enojaba  
jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaajjjj a- se rio souta -ya de seriedad,...soy souta el mejor amigo de karin

a si toshiro vienes - dijo karin y en su cara se dibujo una sonrisa que nadies ya veia despues de que su hermano se fue  
vamos.

**flash back **

en la sociedad de almas se encontraba ichigo muy deprimido ya que habia dejado a su familia y se sentía muy triste de eso ,ya que por amor se quedo en la sociedad de almas pero no podía regresar amenos que la mision sea muy inportante y peligrosa pero eso no sucedia ... su familia la dejo solo por su amada rukia que estaban de noviazgo 6 meses .

mientras en el escuadron 10 estaba toshiro haciendo el papeleo como siempre ,mientras su teniente iba de compras o leia una revista de modas . y cuando regresaba iba ha fastidiar pero al finales le perdonaba matsimoto tomaba el te y en el piso se resbalo y su te lo derramo en los papeles de que estaba muy dedicado en el papeleo .

matsimoto-grita

bueno** hata llega mi fanic escriban rewiew **

**yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaa**


End file.
